


I Think Not

by omnisan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "I might just kiss you."Prompt 5 from fictober-event on tumblr





	I Think Not

If you're not listening, you can't hear it, right? Right? Too bad that's not how things worked sometimes. You were sick of hearing that damned song over and over just to make you seize up before going apeshit. You were in a trance. You never knew it until it was over, but you knew it was coming when that song played. 

Only you…

When you opened your eyes next, the room was blood red, or perhaps that was just your vision? You didn't know and didn't care. You hurled yourself out of the chair and grabbed the first gun. It was always the same. Grab a gun, clear a room, get praised, repeat. 

"Someone's excited." Jacobs voice echoed from somewhere.

You could never see him while you ran through this hell, but if you did, you knew you'd kill him just like everyone else in here: no fucking mercy. 

"Keep going, pup." His voice said, pushing you further into the repetitive course. 

You switched out weapons, throwing the nearly empty gun who knows where before blasting someone in the face. Jacob chuckled. All you knew was that you were hungry for more kills like that. 

"Keep that up and I might just kiss you." 

With the last kill, the hellish nightmare ended and your world went black. You collapsed on the floor with a thud. 

When you woke up, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and you laid in a bed of flowers off on the side of a road. You always felt like you had a massive hangover after… whatever it was Jacob made you run through all because of that stupid music box. The thought of your enemy reminded you of the last thing he said. Did Jacob actually want to kiss you for doing good in his trial? What a joke. You wanted to barf. The only thing he'd be kissing is your fist with his entire face. Once you finally get to him.


End file.
